The present application relates generally to the field of vehicle airbags which provide occupant protection when deployed (e.g., during a dynamic vehicle impact event). More specifically, the application relates to an improved airbag constructed with an improved housing for coupling to a motor vehicle.
Airbags are located in vehicles to protect occupants from injury during a vehicle dynamic impact event, which triggers sensors located in the vehicle to initiate deployment of airbags. An airbag may deploy and inflate, by gas rapidly entering the airbag; typically through the use of an inflator containing an explosive charge (e.g., pyrotechnic device). A passenger airbag is typically stored within a housing coupled to a portion of the vehicle and is typically packaged through a process of folding and rolling to compact the airbag in order to minimize its required packaging space. During a vehicle dynamic impact event, a passenger airbag may deploy from the upper portion (e.g., above the glove box) of the dashboard, in substantially rearward and upward directions to protect the torso and head of the occupant, while the knee airbag deploys, typically from the lower portion (e.g., below the glove box) of the dashboard to protect the knees and legs of the occupant. Driver side airbags are typically stored within the steering wheel and deploy substantially rearward toward the occupant.
In conventional airbag housings, the housings are made from steel. Steel housings have a relatively high mass and weight. Steel housings are made having relatively thin wall thicknesses, but the high density of steel creates a heavy airbag housing.
The geometry of a steel airbag housing is limited by the method of manufacture, which typically is stamping through a progressive die set. To incorporate additional features into a steel airbag housing requires the coupling of other components through fastening or welding, which is expensive and further increases the mass of the housing.
A conventional airbag housing 100 made from steel is shown in FIG. 1. The airbag housing 100 is coupled to an upper mounting portion 102 with a pair of brackets 104. The upper mounting portion 102 is coupled to a cover 125. A cross-vehicle bracket 106 is provided to couple the housing 100 to a vehicle. The cross-vehicle bracket 106 is, in turn, coupled to the housing with an L-shaped bracket 108. An inflator 132 is inserted through the side of the housing 100 to rest in the housing 100. A slide bracket 110 is coupled to the housing 100 to prevent the inflator 132 from sliding out of the housing 100. The large number of separate brackets and other metal components increases the cost, weight, and assembly time of the airbag assembly.
It would be advantageous to provide an airbag housing for a vehicle with a reduced number of components and having a relatively low mass and weight.